A Witch's Affair
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Theodora Thy Blood Witch of the North was a Name given to her. Controlled dragons and move mountains at her will. Yet, one Elf with the equal amount of stubbornness makes her question her own heart and her path in life. A forbidden love between them set's in motion a wild ride for all races.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would give this fanfiction a try. Who knows. I've written a lot of it out already so I am just breaking it up in chapters. Sorry for the mistakes.

Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it. I have a pretty good storyline already started up. And my little character is going to be a trouble maker for all of our favorite characters in the movie.

* * *

The woods were quiet this time of year. The fall weather was beckoning the coming cool air that seemed to give one just the slight chill. The trees had turned from their deep green leaves to the sporting colors in a variety of maroon and crisp oranges. The animal of the forest seemed to take this message as warning to hurry and ready themselves for the coming harsh winter that relapsed every year. Small chipmunks and other squirrels fought over nest to store their food. Birds had taken to the skies moving onwards away from the coming cold as their parting voices above the forest bid farewell until next spring.

The trees stood high above the forest ground as their leaves fell from their branches in a waltz within the air. A shower of the color of fall fell like a rain shower before the leaves came into contact with the cold dirt ground. The musical sway of the trees against the breeze above seemed to keep the forest in a calm daze.

A shadow passed through the forest with unheard foot steps. Moving within the breeze a dark silhouette leaped over fallen trees and darted down steep trails as they hurried through the forest of Greenwood. Not wishing to disturb the residents or other beings that lived within the thick woods. Slowly leaping up over another fallen log a hand reached out grabbing a low branch as the figure swung up onto it. Perching like a bird the black robe cascaded off the branch wrapping tightly around them protecting them from the cold air. The robe was made of a thick fabric you could only find within the North with silver embroidery of many Celtic knots lining the edge. The hood covered the figures face the thick black fur wrapped around keeping the chilling wind from reaching their neck.

The shadowed face scanned the world around them searching for anything that stood out as danger or could keep them from reaching their destination in time. Again they hoped their presence had gone unnoticed by the inhabitants of these woods. A rush of wind came whistling through the trees as it reached the figure pushing pack the heavy material of the hood to reveal the their face to the curious trees.

Thick waving black hair rolled out of the hood as it began to dance in the wind almost the length of the woman body. Her hair was unruly as the sound of jingling came from the many items that were sewed into the thick locks. Coins, metal and wooden beads, gems of vast colors stood out from the midnight black hair as it still thrashed around in the harsh breeze. Her face gave the impression she had not passed her 20th season of her birth but her looks hid her real age. Her rounded face was framed by her black locks as it was paled slightly from years of walking within the shadows. Her lips were plush and shaped in the perfect curves wearing a darker shade of red than pink.

What stood out more from her face were her eyes. They were larger than average size but the color of them where hypnotic to many. They were the deepest of green with slivers of gold running through them. As if someone had sewed gold threads within the riches green emeralds and dropped small diamond dust to make them glisten.

Her eyes scanned the world around seeing nothing out of the ordinary as she decided to move along the large trees of the forest and keep her scent off the newly placed stone path along the forest. A group of Orc's had taken a fancy to her not to long ago and she was determined to keep them as far away from her as possible. Leaping from one branch to another with no problem her bare feet would touch the cool wood as she stop ever so often to listen to the world around her. Nothing but the singing of trees within the wind would talk to her as she made her way farther and farther West.

Gliding along as if she could walk among the air she finally came to a branch before she crouched down looking back East as her eyes scanned through the forest many miles away to see where her new admirers were heading. The flash vision of the Orc's rushing through the woods trying to keep on her trail hoping to catch their prize soon.

Over her dead body.

Sighing she sat down on the high branch some thirty feet from the ground she let her legs swing as she listened to the many gold chains with jewels strapped to them jingle with every kick of her feet.

"When will they give up?" She asked out loud to herself. "Two weeks those disgusting creatures have chased me and I am still trying to get their smell off my skin."

Opening her thick robe she pulled out a bag that hung at her hips as she flipped open the flap to search for a snack. Reaching in she moved her hand around until a familiar roundness of an apple came to her fingers as she pulled it out looking it over. Plucking some lint off of it she brought it to her lips taking a large bite as she kept watching the Orc's getting closer and closer. She was hoping the race that lived here would soon pick up on their unwanted guest and slay them for her. She had grown tired of killing these Orcs and their ghastly smell.

A light cry came from above her as she looked to the tree tall canopy as the cry came again. A dark bird came rushing through the leaves as it let out his call before flying in circles around the tree dodging the large branches twisting upwards towards the sky. The black bird circled one last time as it used the breeze to ascend up the branch where she sat.

"Theo!" The bird cried out as its claws gripped the wood digging in deep to have a strong hold. Theo turned her eyes towards the bird as it gave a slight bow to her.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" he said in a high pitch voice.

"Well my annoying feathered friend, I like to stay hidden. Now go bug someone who can not turn you inside out." She responded back looking down to her apple as she took another hearty bite out of it.

"You hide from me when two full moons have passed and I have a message from the West." He said hoping a little bit closer to her ruffling his large back wings as his feather stood up on his head. "

"So let me hear it than be on your way." Theo responded as she took one last bite of her apple sending it flying off into the forest.

"Tis from the Lady Galadriel," he said his head tilting and bobbing as he tired to keep an good eye on the girl.

"Oh my, what does the old lady want me to do now?" Theo asked as she jumped to her feet before leaping down to a lower branch as she looked to where the Orc's were now. They were moving fast, most likely knew they were in a dangerous place and needed to get out of the forest before their heads were put onto the edge of an arrow.

"She wishes for you to return to her, she had something rather important to discuss, The wizards are gathering as well." The raven jumped down a few branches behind Theo as she made her way through the tree winding arms. Theo came to a stop as she looked back to the Raven.

"Why are the Wizards gathering too?" she cocked her head to the side as she looked back to the bird. "If it is to discuss my whereabouts for the last few years I have been true to my wood and keeping though appalling, poor mannered over grown lizard of the North in check."

The bird jumped up a few branches so he was slightly above her. His head twisted to the side as well.

"I know not, Witch." He stated, "But I did hear gossip within the Elves. Lord Elrond and the King of Greenwood the Great will be gathering their within the next full moon."

"Then why in the name of the underworld would she need me there?" Theo laughed as she sensed some movement towards the East as she stepped within a large clustered of leaves to hide herself. The forest seemed to still as she watched through the leaves for the upcoming danger. The Raven let up a large cry as a hand reached around his neck quickly. The bird cried again as Theo dragged him into the leaves quickly throwing a hand over his beak.

"You utter another cry like that you stupid bird, I will sent you on fire so the Orc's will have one last supper before they all die." Her green eyes locked onto his black ones as he tried to free himself from her grasp. Snapping her fingers the bird became limp in her arms. As the Raven was rendered immobile she tucked him under her arm within the robe.

"You bloody, Witch." The Raven muffled out from under the thick fabric. Theo slapped her side as she watched dark figures moving through the bottom of the trees. Their head's moved quickly looking from the ground to the tree-line above for any sign of their long hunted prey. Theo did not move from her spot as she willed her robe with a single thought to take on the colors of the leaves and tree. She pulled her hood up over her head as she became invisible to the world. The Orc's tried to keep a quiet foot as they hurried along the stone path noses sniffing the air trying to pick up on their prey scent.

"That blasted Witch came through here," One said from the head of the group as he looked to the ground hunching down to his knees. "She must have finally smarted up and took to the trees." His face turned in an awkward way towards the heavens as he scanned the trees above.

"But she is close," he said as other began to look to the branches hoping to get a good look at the Witch. Many hand drawn their bows arrows at ready for any attack Theo would give them this time.

"I'm starving," one hissed from behind, "I hope your right on Witch's blood being as powerful as you thinks. For this hunt would have been a waste of our time."

"Their will be no feeding on her here." The leader said turning his head towards the last one who spoke. "The Dark master had forbidden it."

Theo stood still within the trees listening to this monster argue on an on about this Dark Master of theirs. She had an unsettled score with this creature and could not wait to send him into limbo. Theo wanted to get these damn things to stop following her so she could make it out of this forest in peace. It was then one called from the other side of a ridge holding up what looked like a silver bow.

"We got a live one!" He yelled in a voice that made Theo wish to knock a tree on top of him. The other Orcs turned quickly as they pushed their selves through the bushes and around trees following the Orc to their new prey.

"That was a fancy bow." Theo said as she waited until she could not sense anymore Orcs near as she stepped out of the shadows and moved down the branch. She heard a sound of muffled cried as she opened her robe letting the Raven fall out. The bird hit the branch as it rolled off still paralyzed from her power as she kept her eyes on the direction they had taken curious on what poor being was to be dinner for them.

"WITCH!" She heard a distant cry as Theo snapped her fingers. The Raven screamed out a cry as his wings were allowed to be under his control again as he spread them just in time to slow down his body from a harder impact. The Raven hit the ground as he rolled a few time before he did a good bounce slamming upside down into a base of a large root from a tree. Not moving for a moment a low moan came from his beak as his world was still spinning out of control.

Theo leaned down looking to where the bird had crash landed. She smiled as the bird tried to roll over and get to his feet using his wings as support before he swayed to his left tripping over another root sending him rolling down another incline. Finally he stopped as his head stuck out from a bed of leaves he had landed it.

"Tell the old lady I will be there for the meeting." She said softly but with her power made it as though she was sitting next to the bird talking into his ear. "Next full moon and not a day sooner."

The sound of a battle caught Theo ear as she turned back to the direction of the Orcs retreat. Running down the branch to leap over too another tree extending member. Landing softly as she ran the length of it running round the middle of the tree as she winded up another branch. Grabbing the edge of her robe she reached the end of the branch as she jumped wrapping the robe tightly around her body as she spun in the air. Within seconds the woman was gone as four paws touched down to another tree. A large cat now stood within the tree letting out a purr before moving on. The slight sound of jingles came up as she ran along the branches following the sound of battle and the foul stench of Orcs.

After a few more trees she came to a small stream as she caught sight of the scene that was unfolding. The Orcs where now closing in on a poor soul who thought they could handle them all at once. Within the tree line a black cat came to rest as a long tail almost twice the length of her body swung below her. The edge of the tail was longer and fluffier than the rest of her long coat. The fur on her head was thicker as well as if turning into a lion mane with small jewels hanging within it. Within her dark fur face the same simmering green eyes watched as the Orcs moved in for their kill.

Wanting a better view of the battle she leaped quickly from one branch to another as she soon found herself over the whole party. The river was flowing slower at this part of the forest as she caught the scent of blood seeing light red streams flow within the water from the wounds it had just escaped. A man was on his knees at the edge of the bank as the river passed by him. His head was down as Theo caught sight of the long blondish silver hair that was filled with mud and other debris hung from his locks. If he was not wearing a shirt she would have thought it to be a woman but his clothing seemed to be missing.

His shoulders were wide and she could see the muscles rippling down her back as well as his arms. His pants were ripped and torn and from Theo keen eyes could see the scorn ends of the material from what fire. The man held tight to the hilt of a sword that was dug deep into the chest of a fallen Orc that lay before him. The Orcs hissed and moved around him slowly reminding Theo of predators moving in for their final kill.

The man was breathing hard as Theo tail twisted from side to side wondering what this man was going to do next. He used the hilt of his sword to push himself up as Theo caught sight of his muscles trying very hard to work for him as he stumbled back down to his knees splashing water around him. His breaths were deep and his labored and Theo knew this man was not going to make it much longer.

"_Help him._" Came a faint voice in the back of her head. Her eyes turned towards the West as she caught sight of a long hair maiden standing within a forest looking down towards the river. Her eyes were not looking back towards Theo but she knew the message was for her.

"_Why?"_ Theo asked back as the woman slightly turned her head towards her.

"_This is not his day to die,"_ The maiden said as she sent Theo a warm smile before she forced Theo back to where her body sat. Theo rolled her eyes not liking the idea of helping this man out as she glanced back to the party seeing the man body give out falling forwards into the water on top of the dead Orc. Letting out a deep growl she readied herself to leap down.

Jumping from the branch she forced her body to change as she fell to the earth landing hard to the ground. Water and rocks scattering skywards with enough power to send a shock wave of pure energy at the Orcs hard enough to scattered them back into the forest. Coming up from a kneeling position she threw open her robe as it fell from her shoulder as she tucked it over the fallen man to keep him safe. Patting the fallen man on the head as if to keep a dog in its place she turned towards her enemies again.

The other Orcs recovered from the attack as they charged after her. Theo threw up a hand and with a flick of her wrist stopped the closest Orc. Frozen in time she balled up her fist to choke the Orc to death before flicking her hand away to send him flying off into some bushes. Turning she took on the other Orcs.

"You will not win today Witch!" The leader screamed spitting out as he spoke. Theo slammed her hand together as she pulled them apart reveling metal slowly. As a long sword formed out of thin air Theo grasped the hilt of it as she brought it down to her side. She gave it a shake as the sword became wider and sharper at the end. Dropping into a fighting position she brought the hilt of the sword near her face as she readied herself for the fight.

"I will paint the forest ground with your blood," she hissed. The Orcs charged again as Theo swung quickly stepping over the fallen man body as she brought her sword up quickly slicing through one of their weak metal sword like a weed. The end of her blade sliced through the Orcs head as half of it flew off into the distance. Snapping her fingers the body flew off as well into the forest. Her hair let up a song of battle as it flowed around her as the many bracelets around her wrist and ankles jingled along to every move she made. A battle dance none of her enemies walked away from alive.

She bent backwards quickly missing the swing of the other Orcs axe as she spun away bring her sword in for a tight swing across the Orcs armored chest as blood erupted form his chest as he howled out before dropping to his knees falling to the ground in a loud crash while his blood flowed out over the forest ground like she had promised them.

Running quickly she dodge another swing by dropping to her knees sliding across the dirt sending her blade up into the air as it split into two. Grabbing one as it fell she threw it quickly as it slammed straight into a Orcs chest sending him airborne into a tree. He coughed gasping the hilt of the sword trying to pull it out before he fell limp. Grasping the other sword she dodged swings metal as she leaped from one Orc to another slicing limps and heads off. Out of the dozen of Orcs that once stood before her now only two hissing out at her as they looked back and forth between each other on who would attack the crazy Witch first.

"Well?" She cooed to the imps as she walked slowly towards them as a cat would to a mouse locked in a corner. She held out her hand as the other sword lodged in the tree came free of its kill flying towards its master. Grasping the hilt she swung the sword around in a circle as she waltzed closer to the disgusting creatures. Her hair lightly traced across her face as she came closer to the leader of this failed hunt and one of his stupid followers.

"How many will it take to send a message?" she thought out loud as she slammed both of the swords into the ground as the earth began to shake them. Holding her hands above her head she willed her power to grasp the elements around her as the ground continued to shake as one of the Orcs screamed out taking off into a run away from the Witch.

"I guess one!" she said slapping her hands together as the ground under the lead came ripping out before two large slabs of Earth crushed him within seconds. A cry came up as the Orc that was running way was being dragged back by an unseen force. He clawed at the ground grabbing rocks and the base of bushes as he was dragged before Theo. Lifting up her hand the Orc was lifted up into the air as he flopped like a fish out of water yelling and screaming enough to catch anyone attention within a ten miles radius.

"Hellooo my ugly friend," Theo said as she leaned down so she was almost upside down with the Orc. Grasping one of her swords she brought it up to the Orc throat as his stilled looking at her with fear.

"You will go to your master," she said in a stern voice. "And you will tell him that I will NOT join his army, I have no need for this pitiful war or his lust for power." She smiled poking him with her sharp sword as she drew blood.

"Got it?" she asked with a smile. The Orc nodded as she leaned back up as she released him as the filth fell to the ground and began to crawl away. Theo quickly stepped on the end of his fabic that he called clothes as she brought his attention back to her.

"And warn him if he does not heed my warning I will destroy that_ precious_ thing he holds so dear to his heart." She said with an animal hiss. The Orc rushed to his feet as he took off through the woods. Theo sighed as she reached up to her bare shoulder wiping off some dirt and blood. There was something else she was doing right? After a moment of thinking she looked back over to where the man had fallen when she remembered why she decided to fight them in the first place.

Walking with a slight dance in her step she came back to the river as she pulled the robe back she had used to protect the man. She lifted up the robe catching an awful smell as she smelt her robe feeling the need to throw up.

"Go wash yourself!" she said bawling the robe up before tossing it into the river. It began to leap up and down within the flowing river as she gripped the man around one of his sides before flipping him off of the dead Orc. He rolled into the river as Theo caught sight of his pale chest as she licked her lips slightly. She saw the lean muscles of his torso as she traced her finger up his torso and chest following the valleys across his skin. She than noticed something wrong besides the cuts and scares marking on his skin something else stood out from his beautiful chest. Starting at his color bone an all the way up his left side of his neck were dark charred flesh.

Theo didn't touch them as she hovered her hand over the wounded flesh as she went to remove the wet hair stuck to his face. Theo breath caught even more as she looked over the face of the man, no Elf. Her fingers lightly traced the edge of his pointed ears as she looked back to his weak face. His jaw line was strong and sharp as his thin lips were slightly parted as his face was mirrored with pain. His brows were thick as they crowned above his eyes. She wondered what colors were hidden beneath those closed eye lids. Her hand hovered over his face as she turned from the perfect side to the one that had met Dragons breath.

She knew all to well where these wounds had come from and they were still fresh. A light trickle of blood fell from the large gash within his cheek. She slowly touched the torched flesh tracing it from the beginning of the wound from the top of his eye down to his chin. Theo wished to heal him suddenly it would take a while but she could heal his flesh so it looked perfect as the other side.

Yet.

She liked the imperfection of his face even more. She had to admit he was a good looking Elf but she found the wounds to be more appealing to her. Theo had seen so many perfect looking Elves over the course of a few thousand years and had to say she wished she could have come up with the idea to burn them all years ago. She would have to throw that past Lord Elrond next time she saw him.

She giggled at where her thoughts had turned as she still leaned over the side of the Elf she looked down the his long body seeing his legs still floating within the water as something tickled her ankles. Looking down she watched as his hair had slowly wrapped around her. She took back to his face as she traced her hands now through his hair loving the way it felt as she picked out the sticks and other stuff sticking to it.

She needed to get him out of this cold water. Looking to the sky she saw that the sun was starting to kiss the world goodbye for the night. Standing up she looked over to where her hood now rested on a branch drying off as she snapped her fingers as it flew soaking wet over to her. She grabbed it laying it down into the shallow water as she grabbed the Elf rolling his heavy form into the robe making sure to get him off of his face so he didn't drown. As soon as he was secure within her robe she tied it around him before stepping back holding her hands to her side before she slowly lifted it up into the air bring his body up with the robe.

"Keep close to me." She said softly to her robe as it began to follow her quickly through the forest as trees and branches moved to the delicate cargo.


	2. Chapter 2

A nice warm fire was going as Theo held a rag up to the fallen Elf face. She watched as the firelight bounced off his face giving him such masculine features she just wanted to fold him up and keep him in her person collections. Smiling down to the Elf as a slight sigh came from him lips she ran the rag over his forehead once more before taking it away from his skin to dip it into a bowl she had pulled out her bag. She was lying along his side her legs crossed as she leaned up on her left arm as her right hand cleaned the Elf.

She looked over his body to where the fire was going as she noticed it was getting low on wood. Sighing she got up walking over to the pile of wood as bent down to go find the right size pieces to keep the fire going for a long time. With the light crackled of the fire and the sound of slowed river below the cliff was a perfect autumn night.

A cold nibble on your cheeks and nose kind of autumn night.

Cold enough Theo wished she could turn back to summer weather. She couldn't handle winter very well. In fact she hated it with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. She became clumsy in that gross wet world.

As she fed the fire some more of it food she moved to sit next to it as she glanced over to where the Elf was sleeping. He was tucked away under her robe and a fur blanket she had managed to find within her bag. He looked to be in a peaceful sleep for she had placed some healing herbs on his wounds that scattered all over his body. She glanced at his burned face wondering which of the dragons he had come across. Not many of her 'Pets' could get within a hundred miles of her and her not sense them.

A slight rumble of her stomach reminded her she still needed to eat or she would become grumpy and she wanted to make good first impression on this Elf. Not a snappy dog guarding their empty bowl.

Pulling a bag towards her she opened the flap as she reached into the empty feeling bag wiling some bread and cheese to come to her hands. The perks of being a witch she was able to make fancy personal belonging that could protect her and aide her in her travels. She pulled the food out of the bag as she began to break chunks off the bread as she nibbled on the cheese. Reaching back into her bad she pulled out a small pouch of wine as she popped the top open to lift up the nozzle to her lips and let the bitter sweat liquid flow past her tongue.

Using the back of her hand she wiped her lips clean as she took a overly huge bite of bread as something seemed to catch her attention as she looked over to the sleeping Elf to find he was not asleep anymore. His head had turned towards her as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. One beautiful Grey blue eye stared at her as the other eye was faded away to show nothing but white wash over it.

Theo stilled her chewing as she could feel her cheeks were most likely sticking out like chipmunk with as many nuts as the critter could stuff within it. She only stared back to the man as she finished chewing her food before swallowing it to try and clear her throat.

Nodding her head to the Elf she couldn't from any words as she could only feel stuck in his trance. This had never happened to her before. A feared Witch who has had stood in at the gates of underworld was left speechless to this Elf. The Elf did not turn away as he only stared at her with one piercing eye. Theo felt her head tilt to the side as her hair cascaded over her shoulder her mind began to come up with multiple questions for this lone Elf. He was the first to move as he tried to get up from his laying position as Theo held up a hand quickly.

"I think it would be best if you take this time to rest, Elf." She said softly over the crackling of the fire between them. He stilled his motions as he only stared her down. His eye stared to brew with something that Theo could tell was confusion and anger.

"I disposed of those foul sickening creatures for you." She said softly with a smile coming across her lips. He slowly laid back down as Theo stood up as as she stepped slowly around the fire to where the Elf was laying before she knelt down by his side. His head followed her every move as she made her way to him. Looking up at her which was now almost above his face she smiled down to him again..

"I took care to clean your wounds," she said softly. "Well most of them." she brought her hand up to lightly trace his left side as his arm came out from under the blanket so fasten his hand clasped onto her arm pulling hers away from his face.

"Do Not touch me," His voice came out in a hiss. Theo pulled her hand back from his grasp as her smiled slowly fell.

"I did not mean to offend you, dear Elf." She said softly as she turned away from him.

"You must be thirsty." She came back with a small bowl. "This has Mocking grove in it, it will-" before she could finish it the Elf knocked it straight out of hands. The bowl rolled away as water splashed up into her face as she reached up to wipe it away.

"You think I would be fooled into drinking what ever poison you put before me?" He growled out as Theo sighed as reached over to where a bunch of herbs laid near the bowl of water.

"And you would think a Elf such as yourself would know the difference in herbs and which are poison." She said holding the dried plant before his good eye. "If I wanted to kill you Elf I would have done it in a more imaginative way." She tossed the plants to his naked chest as she stood up quickly.

"I offered you my aid Elf, which I don't give out much." She said holding up a hand before he could speak. "You sir need to learn some manners for someone who had just saved your life. Aid yourself!" she snapped as she walked away from him over to where she was before he woke up as she planted back down leaning on her hip as she picked up some bread and stuffed it within her mouth. The Elf had sat up finally looking down at the dried plant bring it up to nose as he smelt it seeing if it was indeed Mocking Grove, a very powerful herb not native to these woods.

Theo kept stuffing her face to keep her viper mouth shut as the Elf turned his head looking at her with his good eye.

"Where did you get this?" His voice came out soft as Theo took a big bite of cheese before opening the wine pouch again bring it up to her lips gulping it down. First impression by him was rude so she was going to return the favor. So she brought out the sloppy side of her.

"I raided a wizards." She simply answered after swallowing the wine. The Elf brows came together in confusion as she waved her hand to dismiss it.

"He took my favorite gems and gave one very annoying bird a voice." She gave a dry laugh as she watched him look around the area they were in.

"Do not worry Elf," she gave him a crooked smile. "We are where no one can harm us."

He looked back to Theo once more as she watched him with just as equal intensity. He went to say something again only opening his mouth than shutting it. He seemed to be lost in his own inner thoughts with trying to come up with questions.

"How far are we from the Woodland Realm?" he asked finally.

"No more than a half day walk. Come morning I will point you in the right direction and we will part ways." Theo said.

"You assume I do not know my own way home?" He snapped.

"You assume I think you don't, do not let your stubbornness blind that good eye. Again I was only trying to help. Don't temped me to fling you off this cliff side." Theo snapped. Her golden eyes glaring into the Elf as he was taken aback by her swiftness too bite back with a remark.

"My apologies." He said softly.

"Oh it does have manners?!" Theo laughed out as the anger came back to his eyes as she held up her hand in defense. "_My apologies."_ She said softly looking away from his face to the cold world outside before hard coughing came up from the Elf as Theo turned to him quickly. He was pent over coughing into his hands as she watched him pulled his hand away from his mouth to reveal new blood and old splattering his hands. Jumping to her feet quickly she moved back to his side as she picked up the fallen herbs crushing it up within her hands as she placed it within a bowl before adding cool water to it. Stirring it up with her finger she turned back to the Elf who was still coughing up blood.

Whispering under her breath not wanting to give herself away as a Witch just yet she placed a swift healing spell on the water and enhanced the herbs before she brought it up to the Elf face.

"Please drink," she said as the Elf tried to stop the coughing but could not seem to bring it under control as blood from his wounded cheek began to trickle down his neck and chest. Taking her free hand she placed it to his chest as she looked him square in the eye.

"Calm yourself dear Elf, you are safe and in no future harm." She forced some warm soothing power as his coughing subsided and he was able to bring the bowl of water to his lips taking large drinks. Some of the water began to trickle out of his open wounds as Theo brought up a rag to his cheek to stop it from flowing down his body. After he was done he gasped some air in as he looked back to her. Theo could only smile to him as the placed a finger to his forehead pushing him backwards.

"Now relax my stubborn acquaintance." She laughed as he followed her order laying back down onto the bedding of fur still staring at her as she turned rinsing off the rag to bring it back clean off his chest once more. Theo was happy that these herbs that would knock a troll on his ass and make him sleep like the dead were making him finally relax.

"May I ask your name?" His voice was soft as she stilled her motions to look back to him. She leaned forward until her face was right above him. She smiled tucking a lose stand of his long beautiful hair back behind his pointed ear as she spoke softly.

"Theo." She whispered.

"Theo? That is an odd name for a child." he said looking up to her.

"My full name is Theodora, and believe me I am no child." Theo said as she still cleaned off his chest as she dipped the rag back in the bowl as she continued to talk. "That wouldn't be the first time someone had told me that. But I prefer to be different." Theo said as she sent him a wicked smile. "Make myself more interesting."

"Indeed." The Elf responded with one eye brow raised. "Where do you come from, Theodora?"

"Theo," she corrected as she ran the cool rang over his forehead. "I come from the north."

"And you are within my woods why?" He asked as Theo dropped the rag on his face as he reached up pulling it away Theo could see a small smirk on his face.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." She stated.

The Elf only watched her as she snagged the rag away from him to grab a dry one to wipe off his wet chest.

"I ask question to one's I am curious about." He answered back. Theo only ignored him finishing her work as he lifted up a hand to stop her.

"My question still needs answered." He said looking deep into Theo eyes.

"Oh yes, I had matters in the East now I travel West and what is your name, dear Elf?" She quickly changed the subject pulling her hand from his.

"Thranduil." He said before his eyes stated to flutter shut. Theo felt her eyes go wide as she waved a hand over his head quickly as his body relaxed into a deep slumber. Leaning back up she looked to her hand holding the rag as she dropped it as if she was a child playing with her father greatest treasure and broke it. She looked away placing her hand to her chin as she looked back down to the Elf before looking back away to the nighttime.

If the old lady gets words of her rubbing up the Prince of Greenwood she would ever hear the end of it. Theo looked back down to the Prince Elf as she growled out at him.

"Of course a beautiful Elf like you would be the prince." She said. "That ruins stealing you!" Standing up quickly she walked to the edge of the cavern looking out into the woods listening to the sound of the trees in the breeze. Hands on her hips she turned towards the sleeping Elf as she turned back to the night time as she sighed knowing now why the old Lady wanted her to save him. Letting up a slight whistle she waited a few moments before the sound of flapping came quickly.

Holding out her hand she watched as a small sparrow came flapping from the darkness to perch on her finger as she lifted up another hand to slowly trace his head and back.

"Sorry to wake you so late my little friend but I have a favor to ask of you." She said softly to the bird who let out a small tweet back tilting his head towards here. "Go to the King of Greenwood. Tell him his son is wounded within his woods. He will find him on the pathway."

Lifting up her hand the bird took flight into the nighttime air disappearing into the shadows. Theo turned back to the slumbering Elf as she knew she had to quickly get him out of here and to the pathway.


End file.
